bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:K-leb25/K-leb25's Made-Up Alts
SPECIAL NOTICE!!! this is a page holding K-leb25's ideas for a second set of alternates. These ideas have been suggested to FM, but they never replied on it. Welcome to my ideas of a new set of alts! I will have a full descrtiption as if FM said it and will notify the level-up skill set and other stuff. I will paste in pictures of each alt and a picture containing all of them (like the reinforcements page) soon! Here are the heroes: Centi (Ant's) -- Every Centipede is a bane to the bug heroes, except one...this one! As Ant's alt, this guy has Health, Speed and Lucky Shot. But, he replaces Static Blast with Feast. This increases the chance that a kill will drop food. All kills have a tiny chance of dropping food, but this greatly increases that. Be warned that only Centi's kills will be affected by this. Also, the Speed upgrade is more powerful, leading him to be as fast as a fully upgraded Fly! It may seem overpowering, but his Health upgrade has been reduced to a highly insignificant upgrade. By the way, assuming you haven't already guessed, Centi's the longest hero in the game! Health (increases max by 10 and heals by 20), Speed (more powerful than Ant's), Lucky Shot and Feast (increases the chance of Centi's kill to drop food). Pincer Gladiator (Beetle's) '''-- A tank that has many killing stats! Pincer is a giant Pincer Ant who sacrifices Health and Regeneration for Vicious and Assassinate. This turns him into an attacking machine! Be careful, as everything (except armor) that is for durability is gone. It may not seem like much, but Armor isn't complete without Health and Regeneration. Vicious, Armor, Assassinate and Stun. '''Water Strider (Spider) -- What if Spider used luck to her benefits. What if the benefits would stop her from being damaged? Well, Strider replaces Health with the ever so nice Parry. And, because of her synergy with water and its life-bringing essence, she also gets Faith instead of Self Defense. Luck-based durability instead of pure durability. Is it worth it? With these two skills, yes! They don't take away anything interesting, anyway. Parry, Speed, Assasssinate and Faith. Firefly Lighter (Fly's) -- Fire uses luck in a different way. From the start of the game, he gets a bonus of +20% in damage and 25% in speed at night by lighting his bulb. To improve on that, he replaces Theft with The Light to increase that bonus. If there's a big fight, he'll be lucky if it's night! Health, Speed, Chance and The Light (increases the damage and speed bonus at night). Earwig Warlock (Ladybug's) -- Ladybug was damage-wise and tank-wise, her current alt Pillbug is more tank-wise, and now Ladybug's newest alt is all damage-wise! She is quite a favourite of mine and replaces Armor and Hardened Shell with Assassinate and Quick Killer. That's a new skill, isn't it? Quick Killer increases the speed of her attacks, combining with Assassinate and her ability Lucky Stab to make a quick killing menace that'll literally do Critical Hits 75% of the time if Lucky Stab is active. Equip Fencing Mask and Extra Shields and she'll still be a very durable hero. Health, Assassinate, Speed and Quick Killer (increases the speed of attacks). Butterfly Sorceress (Stickbug's) -- Though Leafbug was more durable and quick, he still didn't match against groups of bugs. This has changed with Butterfly! She takes away Health for Speed, replaces Focus with Quick Killer and flies, making her immune to any ground trap. Since she can eventually attack with less than half the speed, her damage slightly decreases with every upgrade. She is generalised, except for the fact that she is very fragile and only some abilities will help with her durability. Coliseum was made for her! Speed, Mana, Spell Blast and Quick Killer. She has Spider's sound bank, since she's a girl. Crabbie Master (Hopper's) -- Hopper and his alt Flea aren't that durable. Flea has nothing and Hopper relies on luck to keep him alive. This is when Crabbie comes in. He starts off with the same armor as Beetle. Since he's really heavy and bulky, Parry must be taken away to bring in Armor! He can become as tanked as Beetle! It's nice to see that you don't have to worry about death. This can make him very powerful, though, so he takes away Brawler with something everyone hates...Hardened Shell! Health, Faith, Armor, Hardened Shell. Mite Grenadier (Worm) -- Worm has no evasive or escape abilities, which really annoyed a lot of people. But, tiny flea-sized Mite fixes that by having speed instead of regeneration. He can always be on the move, making him have to give up Take Aim for Static Blast. With speed, he can place a ton of bombs and run away, hardly having him hit. Static Blast greatly helps with the fast melee combaters like Flea Warriors. He gives you a very different way of playing. Speed, Demolitions, Boom Shot and Static Blast. Dragonfly (Termite's) -- Optics was never that good when people hardly used Termite as the active hero. But, when Dragon gains speed instead of workmanship, people will be using him waaaay more, making Optics extremely convinient. Don't fear losing a lot of health, as Dragon will escape from almost anyone. Don't fear that your turrets aren't reaching anyone with small range, as Dragon will increase their range all the way. Players whom want a quick fight will love Dragonfly. He's also immune to poison on the ground. Health, Static Blast, Speed and Optics. Scorpion Rebel (Mantis') -- Mantis was slow and steady, just like the scorpions. But, this rebel of the scorpion lords has some unique skills that add to that. He replaces Vicious with Stun and Concentration with something all scorpions inhabit...Poison! This will allow a chance to poison enemies just like the enemy scorpions poison you. There is nothing better than playing as a hero you've sworn to kill all your Bug Heroes life. Health, Armor, Stun and Poison (increases the chance of poisoning an enemy as you attack them, slowing and damaging them over time). He has Beetle's sound bank, because Mantis' doesn't make sense for a Scorpion who DOESN'T wait motionless. Hope you love my ideas! Please comment in the box at the bottom of the page! These are subject to change. Category:Blog posts Category:Alternate Heroes Category:Made-Up Content